


Frailty (suits you nicely)

by Luperrcalia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (hint: the murder wives think is gross and give him the side-eye), Age Play, Daddy Hannibal Lecter, F/F, F/M, Hannibal doesn't really 'like' Frederick he's just kind of a project/pet to him, Hannibal is a cannibal and everyone is more or less ok with that, Hannibal is an asshole with sadistic tendencies, Little Will Graham, M/M, Mommy Alana Bloom, Mommy Margot Verger, Non-Sexual Age Play, forced age play, implied brainwashing, implied emotional abuse, implied gaslighting, little Frederick Chilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luperrcalia/pseuds/Luperrcalia
Summary: Will and Frederick have been getting along quite well. Soof coursetheir caregivers think it's a good idea to disrupt their new found pace, and introduce them to another little one.
Relationships: Alana Bloom & Will Graham & Margot Verger, Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Dr. Frederick Chilton & Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Hannibal Lecter, Francis Dolarhyde/Reba McClane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Frailty (suits you nicely)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecilmichael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilmichael/gifts).



> This was inspired by Cecilmichael's series "Little Frederick". My intention was good but this is a mess, hopefully you'll like it anyway!
> 
> PS. this has nothing to do with true D/s dynamics - and all to do with Hannibal being the psycho we all know.  
> Why Doctor Chilton is his hostage? Why Lecter gaslights him and keeps him like this? Because he wants to.

The elegantly lavish manor, that is his Aunts' main residency, kind of reminds him of his Daddy's sophisticated home. The thing here is, the meals seem to be funnier. Dinosaur nuggets, macaroni cheese, potato waffles, ramen soup, sausage rolls… even _nachos_ once in a while. He still has to follow a certain diet to avoid an upset tummy, though, but his Daddy had assured him that his Aunts' are aware of his needs. Frederick can still remember how curious it was for him to see his Daddy making an uncharacteristically distasteful —but politely veiled— expression whilst he explained to him that, although his Aunts feed him dishes with meat in it, it is no more than "bland, faux meat". Frederick doesn't overthink that, so he doesn't understand the disdain his Daddy has for the meals that his Aunts prepare for him when he stays the night at Will's — He would still choose his Daddy's presumptuous meals over those funny ones anyway, just because they are so tasty and his Daddy is the _bestest_ chef.

After breakfast, Will and he still have time left to help Aunt Margot care for her horses, the two ponies and the donkey. He is not particularly interested in them — and he is pretty sure that his Aunt is just as mad over rehabilitating neglected or abused equines as Will is over his damn dogs. But he likes Aunt Margo well enough and the equines have never been mean to him, so he just keeps his mouth courteously shut about the ordeal.

However, once his Daddy has come to pick him up, Frederick's chattering doesn't stop throughout the way back home. He tells his Daddy about what Will and he had been up to, about the new pony with fluffy tawny fur that Aunt Margo has shelttered, and that Aunt Alana was scary as ever — Will says he is just dumb, that his Mommy is nice, but he definitevely does not trust Will's biased opinion.

"I'm glad you've been having so much fun spending time with William lately, poppet," Hannibal brings up the subject again whilst he helps Frederick into his pyjamas, after a long day in which his little had been quite restless and in consequence had earned a smacked bottom. Frederick's aware he deserved the punishment but knowing it doesn't keep him from being salty about it, so he just hums an agreement, continuing to give his Daddy the cold shoulder. 

"A bit surprising, isn't it?" Hannibal carries on. "Given how much you like to complain about him being younger than you."

Frederick shrugs, then explains solemnly "Will being a baby doesn't makes him a bad friend", before crawling into the center of the bed and attempting to arrange the covers over him. Hannibal tucks him in properly, and wordlessly moves Frederick hand away from his mouth so he would stop sucking at his thumb.

"That's right, darling. Nonetheless, I think you will enjoy playing with someone closer to your age. And young Will could use a new friend too, his Mommies are positively hopeful about this playdate we're planning."

"What playdate?" Inquires Frederick, almost not giving time for his Daddy to finish speaking. He feels butterflies in his stomach, although he's not sure if he's _good excited_ or _bad excited_ about the news. Frederick looks up at his Daddy with big brown eyes that shimmer slightly on the half-illuminated room, and a tiny smirk creeps on Hannibal's face at Frederick's blinking unshed tears away.

"I assure you, you need not to worry about this new kid, poppet. I'm certain you will find them to be delightful company."

His Daddy silences anything else Frederick has to say on the matter, and then, after reading him a short story, puts up the bed's safety rail and turns off the starry night light, leaving Frederick in the darkness with his thoughts spinning anxiously.

The days after that didn't get much better. His Daddy refused to give him enough information, claiming that _it's a surprise, Frederick_ and by the time the weekend arrives he's in a cranky mood, fighting the urge to go and lock up in his bedroom.

The Vergers are the first to arrive. They have Will in impeccable clothes and his hair is styled nicely, it is evident that he had been pampered as much as him, in order to be presentable for the feast. Their clothes are fancy, but soft enough and comfortable. And they have been through many playdates and formal dinners at each other's homes, so Frederick doesn't understand why something, deep in his brain, seems to suddenly scream back at him that this is _wrong_ , that they shouldn't be being treated as some kind of living porcelain dolls.

His thumb finds its way into his mouth by instinct, and he starts sucking at it absentmindedly, as a form of self-soothing coping mechanism.  
He stops right when he becomes aware of what he's doing, though — His Daddy definitively wouldn't be pleased if he finds out. That shameful behaviour only serves him to catch germs, he says.

Frederick glances at Will and, strangely enough, he seems to be more calm about all this than himself. That is, until Aunt Alana stands up and with a kiss on the cheek lets him on the playmat where he has been seated besides Frederick.  
She disappears into the kitchen, where Hannibal and Margot are talking pleasantly while the former gives the final touches to tonight's dishes.

Will is sucking anxiously at his pacifier now, clutching his shepherd dog stuffie in a tight grasp and Frederick suddenly wishes to have his own teddy with him, although he refused earlier when his Daddy offered it to him. His Daddy hadn't insisted, and he was torn between being grateful for that or upset. He just didn't want to give the new kid a chance to make fun of him, but he likes his teddy _pretty, pretty much_ and feels safer when she is with him. He just needed a little reassurance to be brave enough to don't mind bringing his teddy in public.

His Daddy knew about it all.

His Daddy always knows everything.

"Do ya think it was her idea to come meet us? Momma says she's lonely, so her Daddy wants her to make friends."

"'She'?"

Will rolls his eyes, exasperated at him, "Reba. The girl that'll be visiting us tonight, Freddy."

He takes a moment to absorb the new information whilst Will continues to chatter, impatiently.

"This playdate thing is stupid. I don't want any more friends, I have enough putting up with ya."

Frederick doesn't get crossed at that, knowing that Will has a foul mouth that is not shy to use relentlessly when he's annoyed or stressed.

"Do you know more? Is she nice?", Frederick asks him instead.

It is in that moment that the doorbell sounds, and in no time everyone is welcoming the visit; Frederick stands awkwardly beside his Aunt Alana whilst Hannibal greets the couple politely. He glances at where Will is supposed to be — but he finds that the traitor is now hiding behind Aunt Margot, doing his best on being unnoticeable even though he is taller than both of his Mommies. He hates Will so fucking much right now.

Frederick feels his cheeks burn when he hears his Daddy introducing him and he tries his best to stand straight and greet them properly, he honestly tries, but he just manages to look at the floor, a muffled "Nice to meet you" leaving his lips. Well, at least he doesn't squirm under the weight of his Daddy stern, disapproval gaze — It is no more than an empty threat. His Daddy can't do him shit in front of these new people, after all.

Right?

Once they all are seated at the table, he peeks up at the new visitors more cautiously. Did he used to think that Aunt Alana was the scariest? This man beats her by a mile, Frederick wouldn't be surprised if he's secretly a real life Bond Villain or something.

Oh, but the girl? She seems normal enough — and she's really pretty, with her black curly hair up in a couple of space buns and a yellow bright fluffy dress that suits her beautifully.

And, apparently the adults like her too, laughing about the clever funny things she babbles and complimenting her Daddy on such a bright girl. Frederick spends a lot of time just prodding the food on his plate. He doesn't really feel like eating, and many times he looks briefly at his Aunt who is helping Will with his dinner, before resigning himself to take a spoonful of his meal.  
By the time dessert comes he's already sulkin silently. He munches absentmindedly, not quite observing anything in particular before something in the way the girl's eating catches his attention.

After a moment, he can pinpoint what is different in her, although he doesn't have time to really think about it because then they are moving back to the lounge room.

Frederick has a nursery room with lots of toys and the backyard is a great place in which to spend time too, but instead, Will and he get placed again over the enormous playmat that faces the large window panels in the lounge.

His Daddy said they must play here tonight because they don't want their little ones to feel lonely. Will mutters "Bullshit" at that and Reba giggles. He would have laughed too, if not for the fact that Will is right and he can feel all four of the adults as if they were focused on them even though they are not looking at where they are seated. He wonders if Will still remembers their first playdate, because this is just the same as that occasion — only worse, given that there are more people involved.

Frederick usually enjoys being the focus of attention, but not like this. So he moves to be seated facing the window, giving the back to the lot who are sipping their bitter amber and ruby coloured drinks from fancy glasses — He had tried to enjoy some of it once or twice before, when his Daddy had shared with him a sip from his awful drink, claiming in a posh accented voice that it goes well with the particular meal they were having. Frederick didn't like the taste of any of those drinks at all. But, right now, he kind of feels like he wouldn't mind it.

Will is clutching at his stuffie again, alternating between eyeing warily at him and the girl. He could bet Will is aware that, if it were up to Frederick, he would prefer to stick with the younger boy, searching for comfort in the near contact — and Frederick knows too well that Will wouldn't hesitate in swatting him away if he feels as if his friend is invading his space.

Reba is paying them no mind, more entertained in touching with curious wonder at the toys laying around them, until she finds some crayons. And once she finds what she rightly presumes is a colouring book, she passes the pages, finds the one she likes and gets at it. 

"What are you doing?" Frederick asks, confused, having observed her for a moment.

"I'm colouring."

"But—" He halts, then approaches a little, just enough to whisper to her as if sharing a shameful secret. "But you can't _see_!" He would have felt Will's eye roll from a mile even if he were not seeing him from the corner of his eyes.

"So?", says Reba.

Frederick ponders that. The girl, who hasn't stopped colouring through their brief exchange of words, alternates between different colours and shapes and intensity of trace, happily colouring at her heart's desire. Frederick realizes with despair that his Daddy might easily like this girl so much, and the worst is that he thinks he understands why.

"I don't wanna colour," he suddenly says, poshy, with a superiority air. "Let's do something else."

The girl looks at the direction where he is seated, assessing him quietly for an instant, and then gently concedes.

"There's this huge box of legos—"

"That's for boys."

Both the girl and Will huff at that, and he becomes more irritated at them.

"Well," Reba says, grabbing a plastic pizza slice and a chicken leg from a pile of similar themed small toys. "We can play kitchen."

Frederick makes a face. "Playing kitchen it's a girls' game."

Will, who had at some point started to suck on the pacifier attached to his shirt with a strap-clip, lets it go to supply helpfully, in a monotone voice. "We've played kitchen before, Freddy."

Frederick gasps, betrayed. "That's— That was _not_ — It was a different game, okay?"

Reba tries to hide a giggle and Will smirks at his evident embarrassment, before putting the pacifier back on his mouth and happily sucking at it.

"Then what do you wanna play?" Reba tries again.

Frederick thinks, but he has no idea. He just wanted for the girl to stop doing or saying whatever things that could have made his Daddy like her more than he likes him. Dinner had been a nightmare enough.

A bright colored ball comes rolling and stops at his crossed legs, he looks up at Will, who is looking at him expectantly, and with both hands Frederick rolls the ball back to him. Then, the younger boy rolls the ball to Reba, and soon they are so invested in their little game that they even forget about the adults being there too.  
Reba starts chatting with Frederick again, telling him stories about her life that are so ridiculous that he is sure more than half of it are lies. Nonetheless, he can't stop himself and giggles at the funny bits, and Will seems to be enjoying her tales too. At some point, Will braves enough to share his lot of life-stories, and when Frederick appears on the boy's tale he is obliged to intervene because "That's _SO not_ how it happened Will Gra'am".

After that, playing is not a problem.

They had been having fun making things with the legos and the play-do, when Frederick starts rubbing his eyes, sleepily. But he doesn't call for his Daddy. They all are way past their bedtime, and he refuses to be the first to crack. It seems to him like he waits for _ages_ , but it's just after half an hour has passed that the Big Bond Villain approaches to collect his new friend. She makes grabby hands, and the man lifts her up swiftly, Reba clasping her arms around his neck and her legs around her Daddy's torso, hiding her face for the first time since they have been here.

"Did you have fun, princess?"

Reba nods, and Frederick can hear her yawning. He feels the need to yawn too, and rubs his eyes again to chase the yawns away.

"Oh my, I really made you wait, didn't I. Time to get going, princess." The man caresses her back so tenderly. "Do you want to say bye to your friends?"

Reba peeks out sleepily, and waves at the general direction where they are seated. "Bye-bye, Will and Freddy."

"Bye, Reba." They said, almost at unison.

Aunt Alana, who had approached quietly and kneeled to embrace Will, smiles looking at the couple that is now going at the entrance hall, where Hannibal is waiting for them. Alana looks back at Will and flashes one of her pretty smiles at him.

"They're right. Look at the hour! You should be in bed by now, kiddo." She kisses his temple and helps him stand up, Will blinking tiredly.

He peeks at where his Daddy is standing at the front door, being oh so occupied saying goodbye to the couple and wishing them a safe trip, and looks back up at Will, who is now being lovely coddled by Aunt Margot too. And Frederick can't stand it anymore. He doesn't whimper nor make a single sound, but fat tears escape from his eyes anyway, and he rubs them off furiously.

It's pointless, though, because Will catches his foul mood nevertheless, and soon he's bawling. It seems that Frederick started a wildfire — Even right from where he is seated, he can hear Reba start whimpering. There is some unintelligible exchange of words and then quickly steps walking away, before the door is being closed.

His Aunts have managed to calm down Will by the time Hannibal appears, and they make a quick farewell that Frederick isn't interested to hear — He just stands at the door grasping at his Daddy's hand, being a big boy, receiving shily his Aunts' kisses and, although he can't see him through the tinted glass, waves at Will who is already seated waiting in the car, probably asleep already.

Frederick just hums at whatever his Daddy is saying whilst he helps him get ready for bed. He feels awfully tired. Sleep overtakes him even before that his starry night-light is turned off.

A movement on the bed awakes him in what feels to be just an instant after he had closed his eyes. His Daddy is seated besides him with his back against the headboard, freshly out of the shower and wearing his pyjamas now; Hannibal, _Daddy_ , looks harmless — Frederick feels a pang of fear that comes suddenly screeching in the back of his mind and just as quickly banishes away. He doesn't have the faintest idea where that came from, nor why.

"What was that, Frederick?"

"What?" Says in a quiet small voice, truly confused.

"The distastefully rude scenes you were making _and_ provoking whilst our guests were visiting."

Frederick toys nervously with the beige-fur teddy in his arms. He wishes the bed would just swallow them away, just Sabina and him, he's too sleepy and cranky to deal with this shit.

"I— I don't know."

Hannibal keeps him from fidgeting with no more than an eyebrow raised at what his boy's hands are doing, and returns to make eye contact with him with this unnerving, calculating gaze that just uses on him on pointed occasions because he's delightfully aware that it makes Frederick's heart beat relentlessly.

"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" He braves to say, in little more than a whisper.

"Answer the question I made, Frederick."

A moment passes.

And then Frederick groans, he moves to sit on the bed facing the other man, his bottled up frustration beginning to win over his fear of whatever new horrifying punishment his Daddy may creatively ideate once again.

"I. Don't. Know. Go away! You stupid… piece of... fucking..." He loses his words, and he's so preoccupied trying to think of something truly mean to say that when a hand grasps him from his hair, pulling him ahead, closer to his Daddy's face, he can't do nothing more than yelp.

A couple of seconds pass, Hannibal calmly studying him in a way that makes him dreadly uncomfortable, but he manages to stay still — a deer caught in the headlights.  
It seems that the man is content with whatever he can read written on his facial expressions, because he limits himself to discreetly taking a breath of Frederick's distressed essence, savouring the prey smell and the sight before him, and then frees him from the painful grasp.

Frederick should be relieved of having escaped with no harm, but instead, his eyes suddenly fill with tears, feeling strangely sad and hopeless, as if he had been discarded — over again. The nasty scar tissue on his tummy is itching so vividly right now, and he whimpers, clashing in his Daddy's arms when the man _finally_ opens them for him. Hannibal hums, thoughtfully.

"I may make a spot for you in my bed tonight," Hannibal says lightly, perhaps even amused. As if he hadn't been about to hurt his little boy a moment ago — or it may just be that he is still considering _how_.

Frederick is not sure either way. He cannot read him, he is never sure what would his Daddy could come up with next. But he relaxes in his embrace, nevertheless. Frederick loves being cuddled by him, that is for sure, and it is an uncommon occurrence so he greedily takes his Daddy's displays of affection whenever they came.

"How does that sound, poppet?"

Frederick is almost able to feel the way his Daddy's voice rumbles deep on his chest, being as close as they are. And he also feels an unknown sensation beginning to stir in his lower belly — but whatever that is, he isn't supposed to be feeling that.

He wets his lips. 

"I would like that, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, Hannibal is displeased that his little Freddy must follow a vegan diet for health reasons but oh well, he sucks it up.
> 
> PS. Kudos and comments are love (and fuels me to improve my shitty B1 English). ♡


End file.
